This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Overall Approach and Governance for RMATRIX is to build upon the strengths of the NCRR-funded programs at the Institution and partner with community collaborators to establish a strong clinical and translational research infrastructure to promote multidisciplinary research efforts in Hawaii particularly in the six HEALTH Initiatives (Cardiovascular Health, Respiratory Health, Cancer, Nutrition &Metabolic Health, Perinatal, Growth and Developmental Health, and Aging &Neurocognitive Health). In Hawaii, substantial health disparities have been reported, particularly in Native Hawaiian, Pacific Islander, and Asian communities;and RMATRIX will focus on supporting research for conditions where differences in the incidence, severity, or outcome of disease have been noted in subsets of the population of Hawaii.